Why Me?
by Shippo's Ramen
Summary: I didn't ask to be homeless. I didn't think I'd ever have to consider it. So just tell me this. Why Me? Prequel to the story 'Anything for a Friend' by 'Shelby The Hedgehog' Check them both out!


Disclaimer-I don't own The Sonic Characters, The Sol/Chaos Emeralds, or anything else in this story. I only own Levi. Silver Sheilds owns Dexter.

Chapter 1

_GRUMBLE...._

That was the sound of my empty stomach. A sound which annoyed me to no end as it reminded me of the fact I hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks.

What? You want to know the story? Well, I won't tell you everything, but I'll give you the Main Information. It started about three weeks ago....

(_Flashback-3 weeks ago)_

_I was in a hurry to pack what I needed as quickly and as quietly as I could by the end of the hour without waking my parents. I looked at the clock._

_2:35 A.M._

_My heart nearly jumped out of my chest and I decided to give up on trying to pack everything into my tiny duffel bag and grabbed a few things from around the house._

_From the Kitchen I grabbed 20 packages of Top Ramen so I could have something that didn't actually _require _cooking._

_From the Closet I grabbed a small box and opened it before sighing in relief. _

_Good, my secret savings were still there. It was roughly $50 total._

_I ran to the Bathroom and took a peek at the clock._

_2:43 A.M._

_I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat and hurried._

_I grabbed a Medical Kit from the cabinets and rushed back to my room as quietly as I could. When I got there, I grabbed a medium sized backpack from beside my bed and filled it up with all the stuff._

_I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed._

_2:51 A.M._

_I slipped the backpack on and ran to the shelf by my bed before grabbing a small necklace and slipped it around my neck. _

_The necklace was an Opal carved into the shape of a turtle. _

_Once I had it on securely, I ran out the door and headed off on my own._

_(End Flashback)_

Fortunately, I wasn't on my own the whole time. I met someone who ran away at about the same time as me. I still can't believe how I met him.

_(Flashback-2 weeks ago)_

_I was running from some thugs who were after my necklace. I ran long and hard trying to escape them. I almost managed to get away by turning into an alley_.

_Bad move._

_I was stuck between the thugs and a wire fence. I started to climb as fast as I could while wearing my backpack and I would've made it if my shoelace hadn't gotten caught on the fence. _

_I frantically tried to free myself with no success when I heard a clatter from behind me. I turned around and saw a kid about my age standing over the thugs who had apparently been hit with some trash cans._

_I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and slipped out of my shoe. I jumped down and grunted at the extra weight of my backpack before walking over to him and introducing myself._

"_Thank you SO much for saving my necklace. You have no idea what it means to me."_

_He cocked an eyebrow,"No problem. But honestly, you went through THAT for a necklace?"_

_There was a silence for about a minute before my stomach growled._

"_I'm hungry...." I muttered before looking at him getting an idea on how to thank him._

"_What's your name anyway? Mine's Levi." I put my hand out._

"_My name is Dexter. Nice to meet you." We shook hands._

"_So Dexter, are you hungry?_"

"_Considering I haven't eaten anything in almost two days, I'm starving!" He paused."Why? You got food or something?"_

_I nodded and took off my backpack then held it out to him."Hold this for a second."_

_He took it and lurched forward as the backpack tried to pull him to the ground. _

_He grunted."What the heck does this thing weigh?!"_

_I started going through the various pockets grabbing a few things before calmly responding._

"_It weighs a little over 17 pounds."_

_He sputtered."Seriously!? I'm surprised you managed to both outrun those guys and climb halfway up a fence let alone with all this dead weight!"_

_I just shrugged and pulled out a few packets of Ramen, and two bottles of water that I bought with my savings._

_I handed him 2 packs of Ramen and a bottle of water and he looked at me like I was forgetting something REALLY important._

"_How am I supposed to eat this? It's raw!"_

_I rolled my eyes and opened my pack of Chicken Seasoning before dumping it into the bag_ _of dry noodles and shaking it up. Afterwards, I took out the brick of noodles and chomped into it._

_Understanding dawned on Dexter and he followed suit._

_(End Flashback)_

Unfortunately, one day he just vanished and I never saw him again. Oh..Here I am rambling on again. Now that you have the back story I think it's time to come into the present time.

I was currently digging through a trash can looking for something to eat. I had eaten my last packet of Ramen long ago so I was trying to live off of the land_. _

So far, I wasn't doing too well. I gave a dissatisfied sigh and gave up on finding dinner.

I just decided that I would get moving before someone caught me going through their trash and left.

I walked along the sidewalk with my hands in pockets while looking up at the stars. To my surprise, I spotted a Shooting Star and smiled to myself.

"I wish I could see my friend just one more time..."

I waited for a second before walking off. The star didn't work. Not that I really expected it to.

I kept walking until I heard a high-pitched whistle. I stumbled as my head throbbed in pain and my chest tightened. I took one more step and collapsed onto the sidewalk. My body felt like it was on fire! The pain was getting to my head. The last thing I thought before losing consciousness was,"Finally...It's over..."


End file.
